Question: Simplify the expression. $(-3r-8)(-4r-3)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-3r-8}$ onto the ${-4r}$ and ${-3}$ $ = {-4r}({-3r-8}) + {-3}({-3r-8})$ Then distribute the ${-4r}.$ $ = ({-4r} \times {-3r}) + ({-4r} \times {-8}) + {-3}({-3r-8})$ $ = 12r^{2} + 32r + {-3}({-3r-8})$ Then distribute the ${-3}$ $ = 12r^{2} + 32r + ({-3} \times {-3r}) + ({-3} \times {-8})$ $ = 12r^{2} + 32r + 9r + 24$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12r^{2} + 41r + 24$